The Little Luciano
by RedCharlie
Summary: Steph has a secret. She has a daughter who has been in a coma since she was 2 yrs old. What happens when she wakes up, Angelo the father comes back and Ranger Joe and the FBI want to put Angelo behind bars.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not making any money ECT

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not making any money ECT.

Spoilers: Bits and pieces up until the 13th book although it's a bit of a AU story. Kind of.

Warning: Touchy subjects and adult themes.

Note: I'm not in the Mob so I have no idea about how its run, everything I know comes from books I've read, and movies and shows I've watched. Also I've never gone into a coma then woken up years later so some of this won't be accurate.

The Little Luciano

Chapter One

Steph's POV

Just like every other Sunday, I sat down beside her hospital bed, just sitting and watching and waiting. It was a private hospital and her room looked like any other six year olds room, brightly coloured walls, photos of family, princess bed spread and toys and books lining shelves and dressers. The only things out of place were the life support machines beeping away beside her.

I watched as her chest rose and fell with the help of those machines. Angelina was my secret, only a few people knew about her. I wasn't ashamed but it was safer if nobody knew, she was less likely to be hurt because of her family, like last time. I picked out Blinky Bill from the shelf and started reading.

""Bold little wretches!" Splodge the largest

kangaroo in the zoo lay on his side, eyes

tightly shut, teeth grinding with anger, and his

tummy fairly boiling with indignation."

I stopped reading when I realized that her monitors were beeping faster and faster. I stood up feeling panicked and not sure what to do. Three nurses came running in, one of them ordering me outside.

I waited what felt like hours, but was probably only ten minutes, for the nurse to come back out. Sam, the nurse that had looked after Angelina from the beginning, came out with a smile on her face. I knew that something good must have happened.

"Angelina just woke up. She's a little disorientated and we have to run some test but everything looks like it's fine so far."

I went back into the room. Angelina had been on life support for four years and never had anything changed, seeing her looking around the room, even if it was in confusion, brought tears to my eyes. When she saw me, she croaked out "Mommy." Then started crying. I crossed the room and sat on her bed, pulling her into a hug. I was still in shock from having my little girl back.

As soon as she'd fallen back asleep, I eased off her bed. The forgotten Blinky Bill book lay on the floor, I picked it up putting it back on the shelf then made my way outside. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at it. I hadn't talked to Angelo in about two years and even then it was only about Angelina.

"Hi. It's Steph," I said when he answered.

"What's up?" His normal response came back.

"Angelina woke up." I got straight to the point, Angelo and my relationship was strained at best. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry." I heard him shuffle around a bit and then a door close. "Are you sure she's awake?"

"Well, her eyes were open and she's not on the life support anymore, so yeah, I'm pretty sure she's awake." I was a little snippy but I couldn't help it.

"I should be able to get there by tonight. She's okay, isn't she? Nothing's wrong?" Angelo's worry made me feel guilty for snapping at him. Angelina was his only child and he loved her more than life itself.

"She's sleeping at the moment and Sam said everything looked fine at first glance but they'll still be running some tests." I could hear him let out a breath and relax when I finished.

I disconnected Angelo and went back into Angelina's room, settling myself in the chair beside her bed, just in case she woke up again. As I sat there my mind drifted to Angelo. We had met about seven years ago, just after my divorce from Dickie. I knew then that he dealt with shady people and was in some big way connected to the Mob but I wanted that danger. I wanted to make myself believe that I wasn't just some poor old 'Burg house wife. Angelo turned out to be more than just the rebound guy and a year after we met I had Angelina. Angelo was ecstatic, he loved Angelina so much. We were happy for two years. I found out that Angelo was in fact Don Roberto Luciano's first son, but it didn't matter much to me. They never discussed business in front of me and the whole Luciano "Family" welcomed me as one of their own.

That all ended when Angelina was kidnapped by another "family" and she was hurt when the kidnappers had a car crash. Angelina ended up on life support and my relationship with Angelo deteriorated after that. On some level I always blamed him and he could never live with the guilt, we fought constantly and finally I went back to Trenton. I never told anybody but my parents and Mary-Lou about those three years, and Angelo told everyone but his father that Angelina had died, we even had funeral for her before I went back home. Angelina was moved to Trenton's Private Care Hospital so that I would be near her and so that it would be harder for anybody to find her.

Ranger's POV

I ran my hands over my face; this case was getting to me. We knew that the Luciano family were running a kiddie porn ring but we couldn't get any proof. I looked at the picture of Steph sitting on my desk, even just looking at her calmed me down.

There was a knock at my door and Tank came in. "Boss, Angelo Luciano just got off a plane here in Trenton."

"Shit. Was there anybody with him?"

"No. It was just Angelo."

"Keep a man on him, and make sure he doesn't know he's being followed." Tank left and I went back to staring at my Babe. This day was going to the shit, maybe if I saw Steph, I might feel better. Grabbing the keys to the Porsche I left hoping that Steph would let me help her with her FTA's for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Luciano

Chapter Two

**Steph's POV**

I felt someone shake me awake; opening my eyes I looked up into Angelo's green ones.

"Hey." I sat up and looked around, Angelina was still sleeping.

"How are you?" I scooted over on the couch and he sat down beside me.

"Good. How's the family?" Even though they were the Mob I had always liked the Luciano family.

"Everything's good. How's Angelina?"

"Going well, she's just sleeping now." Everything was so awkward between us, I was waiting for him to bring up the weather or something. We had never planned what would happen if Angelina woke up and now neither of us knew what to do.

The door opened and Sam came in. "Hey Angelo." Angelo just nodded his head in response. "I'm going to wake up Angelina so I can do a few tests then I'll leave you to explain what's happened. She'll be really confused at what's going on, being a two year old in a six years body."

Sam gently woke Angelina; she looked around trying to work out what was going on, I felt my heart break as she started crying again.

"Shhh, baby. Its okay, Mommy's here." I rocked her slowly back and forth.

"Don't worry Angel, you're safe." Angelo said, coming to stand beside the bed.

"Daddy." Angelina sniffled then pulled herself out of my arms.

"I'm here Angel Baby." Angelo bent so he was eye level with her.

"I'm scared Daddy."

"Your safe Angel, you're in the hospital. You'll be fine. This is Sam." Angelina looked at Sam apprehensively. "She's a nurse and she needs to do some tests to make sure everything's fine. Okay Angel. Mommy and I will be right here the whole time."

Angelina nodded her head and Sam started the tests.

It took about half an hour to finish the tests then Angelina fell asleep again.

"How about we go get some lunch. I know a small place just down the road." I said.

"Sure. I need to call Dad and tell him about Angelina as well."

Don Roberto loved Angelina and had always spoiled her. I knew that it had killed him a little bit inside when she'd gone into the coma. Angelina was the only granddaughter, Roberto had three other sons and they had all had boys.

We headed out of the hospital and got into Angelo's red Lamborghini.

"It's just down this street," I said directing him down a small alley. We got out and went inside. It was a small café that I had found when I was looking for a close place for lunch. We sat down and ordered.

"So, how have you been?" Angelo asked.

"Good. I'm a bounty hunter now." The waiter dropped off the drinks and I downed most of my coke just for something to do.

"I heard about that." A small smile played at his lips. "You do a bit of work for Ranger Manoso too."

"You been checking up on me?" For some reason, with Angelo it didn't seem like an invasion of privacy.

"Just making sure you're okay. Dad still loves you like a daughter and is constantly telling me to ask you to come down and visit."

"You can tell him that I miss him as well and will come down to see him soon."

We sat in silence for a bit just eating our lunch then he sighed. "I guess we should talk about Angelina."

I put my fork down. "Probably."

"I want to take her back home but I don't think that would be a good idea. She'll get hurt again with me." I knew it would hurt him to leave Angelina in Trenton and go back to New York without her. "I'll set up a bank account for you so everything you and Angelina need is taken care of."

I nodded. "I've been looking at a house just outside the Burg, not too far from here. I'm going to buy it for Angelina and I to live in, and have RangeMan install maximum security."

Angelo nodded. "I'll stay in Trenton for a while. And after I tell Dad about Angelina, he'll probably come down." He looked at his watch. "I guess we should be heading back to the hospital."

**Lester's POV**

Bobby and I sat in the SUV waiting for Angelo to leave the airport. He'd hired a red Lamborghini so it wasn't going to be too hard to follow him.

"So you think that this guy is running the kiddie porn ring?" I asked Bobby.

"I don't know, the FBI is pretty certain it's coming out of the Luciano family and I heard he was one mean son of a bitch when he wanted to be."

Angelo came out of the airport and got into the Lamborghini pulling out with us not far behind. An hour later we stopped outside Trenton's Private Care Hospital.

"What's he doing here?" Bobby mused.

"No idea man. Maybe somebody in the "family" is sick."

We waited a little longer then he came back out with a girl in tow. I picked up the camera and clicked away.

"The guy has taste, she pretty." Bobby said.

"Yeah, but who is she? I can't see her face." I clicked a few more photos then the girl in question turned around and I froze. It was Steph.

"Fuck." Bobby said and I couldn't agree more. What the fuck was Steph doing with a man like Angelo? They pulled out of the lot and I snapped out of my trance and followed them down to a small café.

I shut off the SUV and picked up the camera again. Snapping more photos of the two of them. "The boss isn't going to be happy about this."

"Yeah and we're the ones that are going to have to show him the photos."

God I wasn't looking forward to that. Ranger had a tendency to get a little out of control when something bad involved Steph.

"Why is she with him any way? How does she even know him?" Bobby asked.

"Got me beat."

We watched as they had lunch them went back to the hospital. Steph left and we followed Angelo to a hotel near the edge of Trenton. Woody and Ram took over for us and Bobby and I headed back to Rangeman.

"Doesn't look like Ranger's here." Bobby said when we pulled into the garage. "I say we print the photos off then just leave them on his desk."

We did that then I headed to the fourth floor so I could get some sleep. All I needed to do now was avoid Ranger like the plague until this case was over and all would be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you to everyone that is giving me reviews

Thanks you to everyone that is giving me reviews. And I'm sorry if I take long to post each chapter, I write on paper quick but I hate typing. And yes my Ranger is a little bit occ, I just can't seem to think like Ranger.

The Little Luciano

Chapter Three

**Ranger's POV**

I went to the bonds office, her apartment, the cop shop and her parent's house but I couldn't find Steph. Finally I went back tot her apartment and called her.

"Yo," she answered. I smiled, even just hearing her voice made me happy.

"Where are you, Babe?"

"On my way home. Why?" Her voice carried a hint of the curiosity that got her into endless amounts of trouble.

"I'll meet you at your apartment." I hung up, no point telling her that I was already at her apartment.

Twenty minutes I heard the locks tumble and Steph walked in.

"Hey Ranger." Steph threw herself down onto the couch across from me.

"Babe." I raked my eyes over her body, she looked so beautiful and sexy even in jeans and a t-shirt. I looked up at her face and noticed she was staring at me.

"You look tired." It was a statement not a question. She said she didn't have ESP but somehow my Babe always knew exactly how I was feeling.

"Work." Steph nodded, not expecting me to give any more information. "What'd you do today?" I tried to make it sound like idle chit-chat but Steph knew better.

"Nosy, are we?"

"Babe." My voice and face portraying that I didn't get nosy but where Steph was concerned I was always nosy.

"Well, I'd love to continue this exciting conversation," Steph got up and walked towards her bedroom, "but I have to go to dinner at my parents house and you have to go back to the Batcave and get some sleep." She stopped and looked back over at me. "Unless you want to come to dinner with me?"

_If that's what you want Babe._

She sighed(.) "Didn't think so." Steph closed her bedroom door and I got up to leave.

I walked into my office, both Lester and Bobby were nowhere to be seen which meant that the shift watching Angelo didn't go at all well. There was a manila envelope sitting on my keyboard, opening it up I took out the photos. Angelo getting off the plane, Angelo hiring a car, stopping at Trenton's Private Care Hospital, Angelo coming out with a girl. I stopped breathing at the next photo, the girl was Stephanie. I shuffled through the rest, Angelo and Steph at lunch, Angelo and Steph back at Trenton's Private Care Hospital, Angelo kissing Steph as she got back into her car. My Babe. Angelo was kissing her, it was only on the cheek but just thinking about that scum anywhere near my Babe made me want to rip his head off.

There was a knock on my door bringing me out of my mental rant. "Come in." I barked.

A scared looking Hal came in. "Um, Boss. The FBI are here for the meeting."

"Take them to conference room A and find me Bobby and Lester."

Hal disappeared and I shoved the photos back into the envelope then left my office.

When I entered the conference room there was Morelli and his partner, Detective McBride, my team, Tank, Hal, Cal, Lester and Bobby, and four stuck up, we're FBI so we're better, FBI agents, Sweets, Collin, Adams and Alderson.

"Angelo landed in Trenton this afternoon." Agent Sweets stated as though I wouldn't already know.

"We've had to men on him since he landed. At the moment he's at a hotel just inside Trenton." I threw the envelope on the desk, the photos fell across the desk. I looked over at Lester and Bobby for them to continue.

"He left the airport and went straight to Trenton's Private Care Hospital." Bobby said as he stood up. "He left the hospital an hour later , at 1300 hours, with a woman."

"This isn't just a woman," Morelli interrupted, his eyes still glued to the photos. "This is Stephanie."

"Thank you, Morelli. We know." Lester gave Morelli a death glare that Steph would have been proud of. "So far we have no evidence to suggest that she is in any way involved with the kiddie porn ring."

"As I was saying. They left the hospital and went to a small café down the street called, Blue Bird Pies. After a 45 minute lunch they arrived back at the hospital at approximately 1415 hours. Stephanie then got back in her car and left and Angelo made his way to the outskirts of Trenton and booked himself into the Eyre Hotel and has been there ever since." Bobby finished and sat back down.

"What about the woman, Stephanie you said? Where is she?" Asked Collin.

"At the moment she's at her parents for dinner." I didn't like the fact that my Babe was getting involved in this and by the look on Morelli's face he was convinced it was my fault.

"How do you know?"

"I know." I didn't think it was a good idea to tell Collin that I had trackers in Stephanie's bag, car and one in her phone in front of Morelli.

"What makes you think that she doesn't have any involvement in the kiddie porn ring? I'll admit she looks like one of those nice innocent girls but that doesn't mean that Angelo didn't pay her money. Or maybe she's in debt with his family." Adams suggested.

"Bombshell wouldn't have any involvement in it. If it's any thing, she found out about it some how and is trying to fix it by herself." Tank spoke up.

"That sounds like Bomber." Bobby chuckled.

"Well I don't care how much faith you have in her. I don't know her from Wonder Woman and I'm calling the shots here so she's a suspect." Sweets said. "You said she was at her parents for dinner. When will she leave?"

"She'll be back at her apartment by 7:30." Morelli answered.

"Okay then, its 6:15, if we leave now will we be able to get to her apartment and bug it before she gets home?" The question was directed at Morelli, Sweets deciding that Morelli would be more willing to give up information about Steph than me.

"Yes."

Forty-five minutes later we had six bugs planted around Steph's apartment and had thoroughly searched it for any evidence about Angelo but there was nothing. I knew Tank, Lester and Bobby felt bad for invading Steph's space, hell it nearly killed me breaking Steph's trust like this when I knew that no matter what happened Steph would never do this to one of us. But I really wanted to prove that she had nothing to do with this, deep down, for more personal reasons, I also wanted to know what her connection to Angelo Luciano was, but I would never admit that out loud.

Driving back to Haywood I promised myself that I would take Steph out somewhere nice and tell her anything about me she wanted to know to compensate for the bugs and search.


	4. Chapter 4

For pics of the house Steph brought click here

For pics of the house Steph brought click here. Or if that doesn't work go to and plan number 137-249.

Thank you some much to my beta Kate, if I didn't have her, this story wouldn't make sense.

The Little Luciano

Chapter Four

Steph's POV

I arrived at my parent 's house with five minutes to spare, both Mom and Grandma were waiting for me at the door. I swear they have some sort of daughter radar.

"Hey Mom, Grandma."

"You're pregnant." Mom wailed as I walked inside.

Where the hell had that come from? "What, no." I looked down at my stomach. "Do I look pregnant?"

Mom glared at me for a few seconds as if she was trying to see if I was lying, then she went back to the kitchen.

"We haven't had a call all day about you." Grandma explained. "She thinks that you haven't done anything because you were afraid to hurt Joseph's baby."

"I'm not having Joe's baby." I said.

"I told Ellen that, I said that it was more likely the bounty hunter with the great package's baby." Grandma said as we walked into the dinning room.

"I am not pregnant; I just didn't feel like making a fool out of myself today. Okay?" I sat down at the table; Dad was already there, knife and fork at the ready. "Hey Daddy."

"Hello Pumpkin."

Mom placed the pot roast on the table and we all dug in. I decided that this was as good as time as any to tell them the news. "Angelina woke up."

Everybody froze. Daddy was the first one to snap out of it."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep, she's fine. Angelo's come down and I was thinking of buying a house for me and Angelina."

"That's great, Pumpkin."

"When will you and Angelo get married?" Mom asked.

My mother was stuck in the 1960's when it came to these matters. "We're not getting married. Angelo is staying down here until everything is settled then he is going back to New York and will come back to visit when he wants."

"But you have to get married." Mom spluttered.

"Ellen, she doesn't have to get married if she doesn't want to. Leave her alone." Dad spoke and even though Mom wanted to argue she was too much of a good house wife to say anything.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully and by 7:30 I was back at my apartment. I set up my laptop and started my search for a house. It took me two hours but finally I had the perfect one. It was two storeys, with four bedrooms with one that could easily be turned onto an office and a two car garage, so my car would be safer from stalkers wishing to plant bombs. It was cheap enough for me to afford and was also outside the Burg so I wouldn't have to worry about Mom stopping by unexpectedly. I wrote down the real estate agent's number then shut down and went to bed.

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm. Groaning, I shut it off. Seven o'clock. Getting up, I did the hair and makeup thing then threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I called the real estate agent and set up a meeting to see the house for 10:30 which meant I had an hour and a half to check in at the office.

"Hey Connie any new files?" Connie was the only one in the office this morning, I knew that Vinnie was taking Lucille on a cruise but normally Lula would have been in by now.

"Only Mooner." She pointed to a file on the edge of her desk.

"Where's Lula?" It always felt so empty and quiet without Lula in the office.

"Tank took her out last night for a romantic dinner so I doubt she'll be in at all today." Tank and Lula had been dating for about four months now and they seemed really happy together.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Saying goodbye to Connie I left and got back into my car heading over to the house.

Two hours later I was at the hospital with the deeds to a new house. The real estate agent said that because building had just been completed, I could move in anytime I liked. She also gave me a folder of photo's and plans of the house and garden.

"Hey sweetheart." Angelina was sitting at the kiddie table in her room playing.

"Mommy." She threw her arms up towards me and I picked her up and sat down on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good. Go home?" She looked so sad about being here by herself.

"Soon sweetheart. I just brought a house for us. Look." I pulled out the folder, and showed her the photos and plans. "Do you like it?"

She nodded her head. I put the folder back in my bag just noticing the time. One o'clock.

"Do want to go out for lunch?"

Angelina nodded again. Angelo and I had always made sure she had new clothes and toys, plus every time Roberto came to visit, he always showered her in gifts. Even if she couldn't enjoy them.

"Grab your coat and we'll go to a small café I know."

Jumping off my lap she grabbed the coat off her chair and put it on. I drove down to the little café that Angelo and I went to. We got a table at the back were I could see everything but nobody could see us. I guess Ranger was really rubbing off on me.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked. "Eggs, soup?"

"Milk."

"What about something to eat?" Sam had said that Angelina was able to eat small amounts of soft solids.

"Don't know."

It was weird to think that Angelina had never tasted all this food. Being in a coma had made her miss out on a lot.

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked.

"We'll have a coffee, glass of milk, ham sandwich and a small plate of eggs." She wrote it all down then left. "Has Daddy been to see you this morning?" I asked Angelina.

She shook her head.

We talked about different things until the food came. The waiter set the plate of eggs down in front of Angelina. "What's this?"

"They're eggs, they're yummy, try them."

Slowly she picked up a spoon full of eggs and ate it. I watched for her reaction. A small smile came to her lips.

"They're good."

We ate our lunch then I took her back to the hospital. I didn't want to leave her and she didn't want me to leave but Sam said she needed sleep and I needed to go catch Mooner. Not that that was very hard. After dropping him at the police station, I drove back to my apartment, walking inside I saw my answering machine was blinking. Praying it wasn't my mother I hit the play button.

Hey Steph, it's Angelo. Call me when you get in.

Cupcake got back into town last night and the boys miss you.

I deleted that message. He disappears for three months without calling me then thinks that everything's going to be like he never left. I don't think so. There were a few more messages, one from Connie about skips, and a few from Mum and Grandma.

I picked up the phone and dialled Angelo's cell.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Steph."

"Hey. I called before to see if you were going to see Angelina today."

"Yeah, I just got back. I took her out for lunch and showed her some picture of the new house I bought."

"You bought a house?"

"Yes. It's nice and new and I'll install some more security before Angelina and I move in but that shouldn't take more then a couple of days."

"RangeMan security, I'm guessing."

"Only the best. Sam said that you called to say you were going to see Angelina this afternoon."

"Yeah. Dad's plane lands in about half an hour so I'm on my way to pick him up then we'll be going to see her. Dad ecstatic about seeing Angelina again."

"Roberto always did love Angelina."

"Too true. Any way, I'm pulling up to the airport now so I better go."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye."

Finally, someone who knows how to say goodbye. I jumped when the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Yo."

"Hey Ranger. What can I do for you?" Normally a question like this would bring out the playful Ranger but today it didn't.

"Need to talk to you. Be at RangeMan in half an hour." An order not a request.

He hung up and I put the phone down. Something bad was going on and my spidey senses were tingling, which made me very curious to know what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

The Little Luciano

The Little Luciano

Chapter 5

**Stephanie's POV**

I headed over to RangeMan, parking in the garage I saw Hal waiting for me by the elevator.

"Hey Hal, how's it going?" We stepped into the elevator.

"Good. And you?"

"Great. You wouldn't happen to know what's going on, would you."

"Not sure."

We got off on the 3rd floor and headed to conference room A. Hal opened the door then stepped away as I entered. The room was filled with people; Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester sat at the table with Morelli and his partner McBride along with four suits.

"Steph, this is agents Sweets, Collins, Adams and Alderson, from the FBI." Ranger explained as I took the seat next to him.

"We want to ask you a few questions." Agent Sweets said. "Do you know Angelo Luciano?"

"Yes." I answered.

"How long have you known him?" It looked like Sweets was going to be heading this interrogation.

"What's going on?" I was getting really confused.

"I'll ask the questions, thank you." I really didn't like this Sweets guy.

"Just answer the questions, Cupcake." Joe said.

"Not that it's any of your business but we've been friends for years. I still don't understand what's going on. Do I need my lawyer?" Angelo had always made sure that I had access to his lawyer if somebody ever asked me about him.

"I don't know." Sweets answered. "Have you done something illegal?"

Sensing my frustration Ranger said. "Babe, we need you to explain these." He pulled out photos of Angelo and I at Trenton Private Care Hospital and more of us at lunch.

"How did you get these?" I looked around the room, blank faces everywhere.

"Babe" _Just answer_, he was saying.

"Like I said, we have been friends for years, he came down and we were at lunch catching up." It was the truth; it just had a lot of holes in it.

"So who's Angelina then?" How did Sweets know about her?

"What are you talking about?" When in doubt, deny.

"We heard your phone call to Angelo about Angelina and the house." Sweets explained.

I was confused for a second then it hit me. "You bugged my apartment." I turned on Ranger. "HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD RESPECT MY PRIVACY. FRIENDS WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO EACH OTHER; I WOULD NEVER INVADE YOUR PRIVACY FOR ANYTHING. JESUS CHRIST RANGER, IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW SOMETHING ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK." I could feel the rage ravishing me and suddenly it was engulfed by disappointment.I shook my head in disbelief. "I trusted you." I turned and stormed out of the room.

"Steph, are you okay?" Hal asked as I stormed towards the stairs.

I ignored him and took the stairs down to the garage not wanting to be stopped by anybody and luckily nobody was stupid enough to approach me.

**Ranger's POV**

I sat and stared at the door Steph had just left through. She was right, I had betrayed her trust. I felt angry at myself and this whole operation. Steph would never have gotten involved in this, and yet I was willing to disrespect her privacy to find out what I wanted. What made it worse was that what she said was true, I could have just asked and she would have told me.

"Well, that went well." Collins said.

I turned to face everybody. "Stephanie is not involved in this," Sweets started to interrupt. "No, I don't know who Angelina is or why she brought a house but I know there is no way she has any clue to what's going on. This meeting is finished."

I walked out, took the stairs to the garage and got into my Porsche. I needed to explain to Steph what was going on, I need to say sorry, but mostly, I needed her to forgive me.

When I got to Steph's apartment the door was flung open and everything was everywhere. Steph was in the kitchen pulling out drawers and emptying cupboards.

"Babe" She turned and faced me.

"Where are they? Where are the bugs?" She was furious, and upset, and had every right to be.

"There's one under the lamp in your bedroom; one just below the light switch in the living room; one stuck to the side of Rex's cage; and one on the cookie jar lid." I watched her storm around her apartment finding and destroying the bugs.

When she came back into the kitchen, she started to clean it up, ignoring me.

"Babe, look at me." Steph just went on cleaning. "Please Babe, I need to explain." She stopped and went into the living room, I followed.

Steph sat on the couch. "Okay explain."

I took the chair opposite her. "We've been looking into the Luciano Family for a long time; the FBI likes to keep an eye on them. You know about what they do?" She nodded. "A little while ago, in a normal drug bust the FBI found some picture of kids all under the age of fourteen. A month later and they had found multiple photos with these same kids in them, they followed a trail back to the Luciano Family. We think that they might be running a child pornography ring." I waited for her reaction.

"What proof do you have?"

"None at the moment, that's why we bugged you, the FBI were hoping you might say something or Angelo might talk to you about it."

"So you have no proof." She stopped and took a breath. "I can understand about the bugs, that doesn't mean I trust you again, it just means I can see why you did it. I meet Angelo just after Dickie and I split around seven and a half to eight years ago. I know their family is shady and prefer not knowing what exactly it is that they do, but I also know, both Angelo and Roberto and I know they would never deal in child pornography. Trust me on this."

I sighed; Steph always looked for the best in people, even when they didn't deserve it. "Babe, I know you see the best in people but please be careful with the Luciano family. I can't lose you." I waited but she didn't say anything more, so I left.

**Stephanie's POV**

I waited until I heard the stair door close then got up. I still couldn't believe what Ranger had done. I didn't know whether there were still bugs in my apartment and both Ranger and I knew I would never be able to find them if there were. I grabbed my keys then headed down to the lot; I didn't see Ranger anywhere so I jumped in my car and motored out of the lot.

I drove around a bit just to make sure I didn't have a tail then headed to the mall. I went to Wal-Mart and grabbed some new clothes and cell phone, some toiletries, food, pillows and a sleeping bag. Then headed over to Mary Lou's.

"Hey Steph. What's up?" She greeted me when I knocked on the door.

"Hey, I can't stay long but I'm going to do surveillance on a skip and don't want to be recognised. Can I borrow your car and leave mine here?" I was lying but I had swapped cars so many times with Mary Lou that she wouldn't be able to tell.

"Sure Steph, let me just get the keys."

I changed my clothes to the new ones I'd brought at Wal-Mart just in case I had any tracers or bugs on me. I drove Mary Lou's car around some just to make sure nobody was following then went to my new house.

I went upstairs to the master bedroom and set up my sleeping bag and pillows. After I had a snack of tastykakes and chips for dinner, I called Angelina to say goodnight then settled in for the night.

**Ranger's POV **

I waited in the Porsche just out of sight from the lot. I knew Steph, and at the moment she didn't feel safe in her apartment. Normally she would come to me if this happened but because I caused it there was only one other place she would go. I followed her all over the Burg then to the mall then on a bit more of a round about trip. She was making sure she wasn't being followed. I was proud of her. If anyone else had of being following her she would of lost them Finally, she pulled up to Mary Lou's like I suspected and changed cars and clothes. She definitely didn't trust me anymore. Steph headed out of the Burg to the outskirts of Trenton before pulling into a drive way guarded by huge black gates. I could just see the house from where I sat. It really was beautiful and I knew that it was the one she'd brought. I sat in my car and watched over my Babe for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long for this chapter

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Haven't been in the mood to write.

The Little Luciano

Chapter 06

**Steph's POV**

I woke up and looked around, it took me a minute to realise where I was. Angelina awake, Angelo here, FBI case, Ranger bugging my apartment. Right. Now that all my anger was back I could get ready for the day. I showered and dressed then called Angelo.

"Hello."

"Hey Angelo, it's Steph."

"What phone are you calling from?"

"I'll explain that later." I didn't want to get into the whole running away from Ranger and hiding out at my new house thing with him now. "Are you going to see Angelina today?"

"Yes we're just about to leave now."

"Good. I was hoping that you would be able to do me a favor. I need a couple of listening devices. Can you get some for me?"

"Yeah. Why do you need them?" Damn, I didn't want to explain this.

"Ahh, I was going to play a trick on a friend." Please, don't see past my lie, please, don't see past my lie.

"Sure, I'll get you some on the way to the hospital. I'll see you there."

"Bye." I hung up.

What I'd said to Ranger was the truth; I would never plant a bug on him, even after what he did. But that didn't mean I couldn't plant some bugs on the FBI agents and the TPD.

When I arrived at Trenton Private Care Hospital, Angelo was already there with Roberto and their lawyer Anthony Pirelli. Angelina was sitting on her Grandpa's lap playing with the newest teddy Roberto had given her.

"Mama," she yelled, and ran to me.

I picked her up in my arms and sat down next to Roberto. "How have you been my Angel?"

Angelina held her teddy up for me to see. "Teddy," she said excitedly. I guess that meant she was happy.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" I asked.

She nodded her head and looked over at Roberto. "Pa, I got new home."

"I heard about that. I'll have to come see it when you have your new room all ready." Angelina nodded her head at Roberto and settled down in my lap.

"My room pink?" Angelina asked.

"Sure, what ever you want Angel." I answered. "How about we go out later and get some new things for your room and the house."

Once again Angelina nodded her head, a big smile on her face. She was very much like me, couldn't stay cramped up in a hospital for long. I was trying to be with her as much as I could but it was hard with both work and Ranger poking around. Hopefully when Angelina got out we could spend some quality mommy, daughter time together.

Angelina's nurse, Sam came in. "Hey Steph, Roberto." Pirelli and Angelo had migrated to the hall to talk some business. "Hello Angelina, are we feeling good today?"

Angelina nodded.

"Good. I just have to run a few tests and then, hopefully by tonight, you should be able to go home."

Sam picked Angelina up off my lap and sat her down on her bed.

"I'm just going outside to talk to Daddy. Okay, Angel?" I said leaving the room with Roberto. Pirelli and Angelo where sitting outside her room going over some formal looking documents.

"Hey Angelo."

"Steph. I got you the bugs." He handed me a plastic zip lock bag with three small bugs and a listening device.

"Thanks." I put them in my pocket book and looked back at the papers Angelo had.

"These are the custody papers." Angelo said.

"It's pretty simple, you have custody of Angelina but Angelo can come down and see her when ever he wants and he has a total of five weeks he can have Angelina for wherever in the year he chooses. We just need your signature." Pirelli explained.

I signed after briefly looking over it. I had no intention of keeping Angelina and Angelo away from each other; I knew that wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Taking the papers I handed back, Angelo said, "Pirelli and I have to be going, there's something else we have to deal with but I'll be back tonight to help Angelina get settled in your new house."

"You can stay with us, if you want. There's enough room for both you and Roberto," I offered.

"Thank you, Steph. I will." Angelo went back into Angelina's room to say goodbye then he and Pirelli left.

"Stephanie, I want to ask you something," Roberto said when we were alone. I nodded for him to go on. "Angelina is my only granddaughter and I love her very, very much. I would be a lost man without her. I want you to promise me you will never keep me from seeing her. You and I both know I don't always abide by the law but I don't want what I do to affect my granddaughter in any way. Promise me that Angelo and I will always be able to see her." Roberto looked at me with pleading in his eyes.

"If you promise me something in return."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you do not deal in child pornography nor ever will have anything to do with that filth."

Roberto looked a little taken back by what I said. "I never have and never will go near anything like that."

"Then I never will keep Angelina from seeing her father and grandfather."

Sam and Angelina chose that moment to come into the hall; Angelina had change into some going out clothes.

"We're all done." Sam said. "I should have the results back by tonight and like I said before, if they're fine then Angelina can go home tonight."

Sam walked away and I took Angelina's hand. "Are you ready to go out and buy some furniture for the house?"

Angelina nodded as the three of us walked down the hall.

**Bobby's POV**

Lester and I had been sitting in the SUV for an hour, waiting for Steph to come out of Trenton's Private Care Hospital. We had seen both Angelo Luciano and his lawyer, Anthony Pirelli, leave earlier. They were being followed by Vince and Ram.

"So, what do you thinks' going on with the Luciano family and Bomber?" I asked Lester.

He shrugged. "Anything could be going on when The Bombshell's involved. Although we can rule out that she knows anything about the kiddie porn. You saw her yesterday at that meeting, she had no clue."

I shivered remembering what had happened. Steph had been beyond angry about the bugs. I felt bad about doing it to Bombshell; we should have trusted her enough to know she wasn't involved.

"Here we go," Lester said as Steph walked out of the hospital with Roberto Luciano and a little girl who looked a hell of a lot like Steph.

"I'm guessing the kid's Angelina," I said as I started the engine and pulled out after them.

"Yeah, but why do Steph and Angelina look like they could be mother and daughter?" Lester mused.

We followed them to the nearest mall, both of us unintentionally groaning. We'd both been on Bombshell duty when she'd been shopping. It was not a fun thing.

The next three hours were spent watching Roberto, Steph and Angelina shop for what looked like household furniture. Luckily, because they had Angelina, they had to stop every half an hour giving Lester and I and Angelina rest breaks.

Finally, as we were leaving the mall, Brett and Junior took over our positions so we could go home.


	7. Chapter 7

The Little Luciano

The Little Luciano

Chapter 7

**Steph's POV**

We had spent three shopping for household furniture and thanks to Roberto, I hadn't spent one dime. When I had tried to pay in the first shop he had looked offended, pulled out his credit cared and told me that he wouldn't hear his favorite daughter and granddaughter paying for anything while he was around. At first I was annoyed that he wouldn't let me pay but by the end of the shopping spree I was glad he had. There was no way I would've been able to pay my credit cared card off before I died. Roberto had also made sure that everything would be delivered that night so I wouldn't have to wait for anything.

Roberto carried a sleeping Angelina up the front steps to the house, then up into my bedroom to lay her down on my make shift bed.

"Thank you for everything today, Roberto(,)" I said as we sat down on the front steps to wait for furniture trucks.

"Nothing to be thanking me for. I have always(,) and will always(,) think of you as my daughter." Roberto wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the temple.

The furniture vans pulled up, Roberto and I got up direct them. After everything was in place, the delivery guys were on there way with a nice big tip from Roberto. Angelina had woken up and was sitting on a new rug in the living room watching Roberto trying to get the TV set up.

"I don't understand why you would want one of these," he said looking a little frustrated. "In my day we went outside and played with the kids on the street for fun. Not sit in front of a box watching nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, its quality American TV," I replied coming over to help him. "Plus, this box of nonsense let's us watch baseball no matter where we are." Roberto was a huge fan of baseball. I knew he had a box at a number of the major fields and that he regularly took his grandsons to the games.

"The only thing it's good for," Roberto muttered as he disappeared back behind the TV.

The door bell rang and I answered it to find Angelo leaning against the door frame. "Hey, how was shopping?" Angelo asked as we went back into the living room.

"Good."

"Daddy." Angelina lifted her arms up to Angelo and he picked her up, sitting down on the couch.

"What is Grandpa doing?" Angelo asked.

"No sense TV," Angelina said pointing to Roberto and the TV. All of us laughed and Angelina smiled at us, as though trying to work out what was so funny.

"Well, while you guys figure out the TV, I'm going to head over to Trenton Private Care Hospital to pick up the rest of Angelina's things then I'll stop by the super market for groceries for dinner," I said collecting my keys and jacket.

"I didn't think you could cook," Angelo quipped.

"I can't. But you can."

I kissed Angelina on the head and headed out. It took an hour to get to Trenton Private Care Hospital and fill out all the necessary paper work for Angelina. After that I went to the supermarket and bought groceries to make cannelloni, both Angelo and Roberto's favorite meal. I made a quick call to mom while I was out as well, promising that when Angelina was up to it we'd go to dinner. At five thirty I pulled back into the drive, making a note to get an alarm system as soon as possible.

"I'm home" I shuffled through the door, my arms full of bags.

"Mama!" Angelina came into the hall followed by Roberto and Angelo.

"Here, let me take them," Angelo said lifting the bags from my arms so I could pick up Angelina.

"Are you hungry?" I asked

Angelina nodded her head then squirmed out of my arms to run after Angelo who was heading to the kitchen.

At six thirty we were all sitting down eating dinner, it felt weird but nice having a family dinner with Angelo and Roberto again. I knew Angelo was going back to New York soon but I couldn't help but think about what it would be like if he stayed, if we became a family again. I would never become a house wife but I would like to be able to come home to a family at the end of the day.

"What do you think of the cannelloni, Angel?" Roberto asked Angelina.

"Yummy." I had been helping Angelina eat but she still managed to get cannelloni everywhere but in her mouth.

"We need to teach Mommy how to cook so you won't starve," Angelo said.

"But daddy cook." Angelina looked at us confused.

"Mommy will still need to know for when I'm not here."

"Daddy always here."

It would kill Angelina when he left. I looked over at Angelo and by the look on his face, I should change that to _if_ he left.

"Say goodnight to Daddy and Grandpa," I told Angelina. She'd bathed and gotten into her pajamas.

She was saying goodnight to Angelo when my new cell rang. I looked at the read out before answering.

"How did you get my new number?" I demanded.

"Babe." Probably not the best way to answer the phone to Ranger.

"Don't babe me. What do you want?"

"I need you to do a distraction."

"How do I know it's not just a ploy to get another bug on me?" Okay,

so I know it was a little harsh but I was still really angry about the bugs.

"It's not. I need you for a distraction." There was a pause before he pulled out the big guns. "Please Steph."

I huffed. "Fine, but I'll meet you at RangeMan."

"Thanks, Babe."

I huffed again and hung up.

**Ranger's POV**

Tank, Lester, Bobby and I were sitting in my office working on the Luciano case.

"We think we might have found out who Angelina is," Bobby said taking out a set of photos and handing them to me.

I shuffled through them; they were of Steph, Roberto and a little girl who looked very much like Steph. I passed them off to Tank.

"Shit. She looks exactly like Steph." Tank passed the photos back to Bobby.

"Do you know if she is Angelina?" I asked, my face was blank but my mind was reeling. Who was this girl? What did she have to do with the Lucianos? And why was Steph with her?

"We don't know who she is," Bobby answered.

"She's definitely related to Steph some how. There's too much of a resemblance to be a coincidence." Lester was right; this girl was without a doubt related to Steph.

"Just throwing a suggestion out there," Lester tone indicated he had something serious to contribute. "Steph said that she's known Angelo for ages. What if years ago when Angelo's daughter died, she didn't really."

"What do you mean? She was killed in a car accident," Bobby said.

"How do you know their dead if you never saw them die? My guess is Steph's the mother of Angelo's daughter, and Angelina is that little girl."

"So, what, Steph's been hiding Angelina under her bed for four or so years?" Tank's scoffed.

I wanted to agree with Tank but what Lester said made the only little bit of sense.

Our discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door. Cal came in with a file.

"Boss, we found Mark Jacobs but we're going to need Bombshell for a distraction."

"Fine." I dismissed Cal. "We'll finish this later." The boys left and I picked up my phone hoping that Steph wasn't still mad at me.

**Steph's POV**

I suited up in my slutty clothes and headed over to RangeMan in a cab so that they couldn't put a tracker on my car. Hal, Cal, Tank, Bobby and Lester were in the garage when I pulled up.

"Blow up another car, Bombshell?" Hal joked.

"You've been off work for the past couple of days Hal?" I asked, surprised that everyone hadn't heard about my yelling match at Ranger.

"Yeah," he answered, confused. "Why?"

Before I could answer Ranger came out of the stair well.

"Babe, you'll be riding with me."

I nodded and got into the Turbo. Ranger passed me a file.

"Mark Jacobs; murdered three people. Hal and Cal will be inside that bar, Tank, Lester, Bobby and I will be manning the exits."

My stomach flipped when I heard that he was a murderer but as long as I didn't think about that I would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

The Little Luciano

Chapter 8

**Steph's POV**

I ambled into the bar, let my eyes adjust for a second then headed for a stool. The skip was sitting a few seats away from me looking almost drunk. I waved for the bar tender to get me a corona then made a big show of sighing and reaching down to fix my shoe. When I straightened up the skip was looking right at me, I gave him an appraising look and a flirtatious smile. He took the bait and moved to the seat next to me.

"Hi, the name's Paul." He held his hand out.

"Lucy" I said huskily putting my hand in his.

Paul brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. I was going to need lots of disinfectant after this.

"So what are you doing in a bar like this all alone?" Paul's hand slipped up my thigh to just under the hem of my skirt.

"My girlfriend was supposed to meet me but she bailed." I slid my hand down his arm and onto his thigh, pushing my breast into his arm. "Maybe you could keep me company?"

"Sure baby, I'd love too." His hand slipped further up my thigh to my panties. Before he could do anything else I stood up.

"How about we go back to my place?"

Paul jumped at the idea and followed me out right into the hands of Lester and Bobby.

"Good Job babe."

I slid into the Porsche and smiled as he pulled out.

"Look babe, I'm sorry for the bugs." Was Ranger actually apologising for something. "You're right they were an invasion of privacy and I never should have done it. But I knew you were innocent, I had to make sure the FBI knew that as well."

Just because that was the longest string of words I'd every heard Ranger say at one time didn't mean he was getting off the hook. "They weren't just an invasion of privacy Ranger; they showed you didn't trust me. I told you that Angelo had nothing to do with it, you should have trusted me. How many times have I followed you regardless of the situation, every time I do a distraction, every time you put a new employee on "Babe Watch" every time I tell you about myself. I. Trust. You."

Ranger was silent for a moment. "Who's Angelina then?"

"I was going to tell you the day of the meeting but after that I couldn't trust you. Maybe with my life but not with hers."

It was a silent trip back to Rangeman; I was about to get out when Ranger Spoke. "She's your daughter, isn't she?"

Without looking at him I answered. "One day I may answer that, but not now."

I took a cab back home; Angelo and Roberto were both still up, sitting in the lounge room discussing something.

"How did it go?" Angelo asked.

I flopped down on the couch between them. "Good, got the skip no casualties."

"What no bombs, shots fired or jail time." Angelo joked.

"Well, thank you very much. It's very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming." I huffed. "So what have you two been doing?"

"Funny you should ask that." Angelo said. "We were actually talking about something you said."

"Well I'm sure whatever it was, it was very wise and insightful." I thought for a moment. "So what did I say?"

"Why did you ask me not to have anything to do with child pornography?" Roberto asked.

"Have you noticed the FBI following you?" I replied.

"Yes but the FBI always follows us." Angelo answered.

"Well this time they think you're dealing in child porn and they've enlisted RangeMan's help to catch you. So Ranger bugged my old apartment and found out about Angelina, who he's pretty sure is my daughter, although I don't think he's told the FBI that yet."

Roberto and Angelo were silent for a moment. "Why didn't you tell us?" Roberto asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't have anything to do with it."

"We need to speak with Ranger." Roberto said. "Can you set up a meeting with him tomorrow?"

"Sure I'll call him now." I hauled myself onto my feet and went into the kitchen where the phone was.

"Yo." Ranger answered.

"Yo yourself"

"Babe"

"Ranger" I wasn't quiet sure wether it was a good idea to play with Ranger or not.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Roberto and Angelo want to meet with you tomorrow."

"One o'clock on seventh. Ella with make lunch."

"Thanks." I hung up and went back into the lounge. "Lunch, one o'clock at Rangeman."


End file.
